


But only on my own

by crazywritersparadise



Category: Les Miserables (Movie 1957), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Background Les Amis de l'ABC, Cute, F/M, Les Miserables - Freeform, Les Misérables References, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywritersparadise/pseuds/crazywritersparadise
Summary: What would happen if Épinine didn't die at the barricade and the revolutionary's ended up backing down?Would Éponne ever find love?(also on wattpad!)
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier, Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Éponine giggled watching as her friend jumped from lamp post to lamp post. She was quick to tune out the complements he was throwing at the beautiful blond girl he had known for less than a minute. Épinine was not going to deny the fact that Cosette was extremely pretty. her perfect blond curls frames her symmetrical face and her light blue eyes shined like beautiful diamonds. Epinine couldn't understand how Cosette had grown up to be so pretty and yet the girl who had once worn the best dresses was now longing to be in the blondes delicate shoes.

Épinine was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized that Marius was now talking to her. "...you're the friend who has brought me here..." Épinine immediately tuned out again. friend. how she wished she could be so much more.

"every word that he says is a dagger in me" Épinine mumbled. In her life, Marus was the only man she had ever fallen for.All it would take is for him to ask her to be his and she would fall almost comically into his open arms. Éponine laughed a little to herself at this. She had never been one to need or ask for help and yet she was ready to become a damsel in distress if that is what it would take for Marius to love her back.

Éponine hadn't noticed where they were until she heard Cosette's angel-like voice. "a heart full of love" she had spoken softly. Éponine scoffed as she watched Marius practically swoon over her. "he was never mine to lose" she reminded herself. "why regret what cannot be." her eyes shone with unshed tears. She continued to watch the scene unfold in front of her even though she knew she should turn away. Watching Marius declare his love for anyone other than her would have been hard but this was Cosette and that made it all so much worse. "these are words he will never say...not to me...not for me" she said softly wrapping her arms around herself in a tight embrace.

"whos this hussy" Éponine heard a familiar voice call. Knocking her out of her thoughts. She knew that voice anywhere. She spun around only to be nose to nose with her father. "Éponine get on home you're not needed n this we are enough here without you" she knew what was happening and she wouldn't let it happen. Éponine may despise Cosette but Marius didn't and she would never hear the end of it if Eponine just stood here and watched her get robbed. " I know this house I tell you there nothing here for you... " Éponine sad quickly not caring what she was saying as long as it pulled her father's attention away from the large house next to them. She knew it had worked when her father turned his gaze from the house to Éponine his ghastly breath blowing onto her face.

"don't interfere you've got some gall. Take care young miss you have got a lot to say" he growled. Éponine stood there upset that her plan had only worked for a span of around 2 seconds. She looked down at the worn-out shoes she was wearing kicking a stray stone before release what would scare her father enough to make him leave the house alone and it was going to cost her dearly.

"I'm going to scream m gong to warn them" Épinine proclaimed watching the rest of the gang wearily hoping they wouldn't try to step in and for the first time today luck was on her side and her father was the first to answer.

"one little scream and you'll regret it for a year" at that point Éponines brain crumpled part of it wanting her to listen and not get into any more trouble and the other half convincing her of how disappointed Marius would be if his beloved Cosette got robbed of all of her pretty jewels. Before she had the chance to properly think this through her voice had already betrayed her. She could hear the startling scream coming from her open mouth. She watched her fathers shocked expression and smirked to herself. He never saw that one coming.

She wasn't listening to what her father was saying. Her expression triumphant but that all changed when she felt a sharp pain on the side of her cheek. Her hand automatically moved to the spot her father had struck her. As she gasped for air like a fish out of water as they all scurried back into the sewers.

The long walk home was, as always, boring. She knew her father wouldn't be there and that was always a bonus but that didn't take her mind off of Marius and his new lover.

Épinine sighed at the girl in the mirror. her brown hair had fallen limply down the sides of her muddy face and her soaking dress was clutching onto her small form. she couldn't help but blame the blue-eyed beauty she was all so desperately in love with. of course, he didn't know about his best friends love for him but Épinine didn't know how much more obvious she could make it.

Épinine turned away from the broken mirror and went to go sit on the windowsill. she pulled her legs up to her chest to try and keep the small amount of warmth she had. Marius had fallen in love the second he had met Cosette and yet he had known Épinine for so much longer. she couldn't understand what she was doing wrong.

Épinine let her delicate fingers trace the wet path one of the raindrops had created. the damp clothes she was wearing was making her feel uncomfortable but there want much she could do. these were the only clothes she had, not counting the torn-up nightdress that she called her pajamas, she continued to stare blankly out the window until a familiar head of brown hair caught her attention. "Marius" she breathed watching the boy walk with a beaming smile. epinine couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her face at seeing her friend before realizing the reasoning behind his bright smile.

Cosette. how could she forget? within seconds her face had gone from a small smile to an angry scowl. she didn't understand how he could be so happy with someone he had known for no longer than a couple of hours.

AN

disclaimer I obviously don't own les mis

I'm not great at spelling or grammar so please tell me if you find a mistake.

Any feedback on this story would be extremely helpful!


	2. Chapter 2

Éponine knew what she was doing. She had thought about it all night and was excited to see how it would all pan out. 

She had wrapped a piece of dirty material she had found in the corner of the street around her breasts to cover them up as much as she could and was now scrambling through her father's clothes in hope to find some sort of outfit that would fit her. 

She knew Marius was going to the barricade and that he was most likely going to die there but she wasn't going to just sit in her room and do nothing to prevent it. 

Éponine let out a breath of relief when she found an old striped top and long brown trousers. She picked them up and immediately rushed back into her room closing the creaky door behind her. She Pulling the brown trench coat, which she had stolen the night before, out from under her cupboard she began to change.

When she was pleased with how she looked épone gazed at her reflection in the mirror. The trousers were rolled up at the bottom and the long top was tucked into the trousers that were only holding up because of the long belt she had over them. The trench coat hung a little longer than it was supposed to but that was all ok...so why didn't she look like a man. 

Éponine looked around for anything that she could add to the outfit before realsising what was wrong. Her hair. Men didn't have long hair. So then her hunt began again but this time she was looking for some kind of cap. 

Éponine had turned the house upside down before she found a hat that worked. She didn't knew who's it was and she didn't care. She pulled the hat on letting some parts of her hair hang loose so she didn't look bald. 

Éponine also knew that this was foolish and since Marius had known her since the age of 8 she was likely to be recognised and yet this didn't stop her from running down the street with a grin on her face knowing that she was going to be a part of something big. 

When éponine got to the once empty street it was already lined with people of all ages and she knew that that meant that the revolution was going to start at any second now. Of course éponine was right. She watched as marius and the other man...en...enj...the marble man? Jumped onto the carriage that was carrying Jean Lamarque's body.

"do you hear the people sing. Singing a song of angry men. This is the music of the people who will NOT be slaves again..." They began to sing the song getting louder as more and more people joined in. 

Eponine couldn't stop the smile forming in her face. It seemed like they had the upper hand but it all changed when a gun shot was hered pushing people into silence. Eponine tried to see past the crowed In front of her.

When she saw Marius standing there with a shocked expression eponine breathed out a sigh of relief. He was safe...so then who was it?

"She was an innocent woman! Murderer!" Ran through the once silent street that was now filled with soft murmurs "to the barricade!"

AN:   
please if you find any errors tell me.  
Sorry it's so short I'm in a production this week and I have been stressing so that also means it will probably be short next week as well   
Sorry again


End file.
